


Banats, and why nots?

by doiemination (sweetmedusaaa)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Of high school crushes and whatnots, Secret Admirer
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmedusaaa/pseuds/doiemination
Summary: Dear crush,Kung ini-iSMALL ka nila, wag kang mag-alala. IniiBIG naman kita.Nagmamahal,Lihim na may pagtinginNotes:Inspired by a pinterest post I saw: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/685602743248913929/
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Banats, and why nots?

> _Dear crush,_
> 
> _Kung ini-iSMALL ka nila, wag kang mag-alala. IniiBIG naman kita._
> 
> _Nagmamahal,_
> 
> _Lihim na may pagtingin_

“Huwaaaaw naman, may _secret admirer_ sya!”, banat ni Yangyang habang nakikibasa sa papel ni Kun.

“Heh! Baka _prank_ lang 'to, wag na lang pansinin”, sabi ni Kun habang nagliligpit ng ibang gamit mula sa kanyang locker.

“Pero, malay natin… may nagmamahal pala talaga sa'yo nang palihim. Ayaw mo ba nun, kuya?”, tanong ni Yangyang sa nakatatandang pinsan.

“Di ko alam. Wala akong oras para diyan. Tsaka nito niya lang naman ginawa yan, baka mawala rin yung paghanga niya pag mas nakilala na niya ako.” ani ni Kun. Aminado ang binata na sa paningin ng iba ay may pagka-weirdo siya. Naniniwala siyang walang masama doon, pero di niya rin nakikita ang sarili na magkakaroon ng jowa dahil alam niyang mahirap siyang intindihin bilang tao. _He puts the meaning to the word_ **complicated** sa status na _it's complicated_.

“Ang nega mo, kuya. Malay mo naman may naumpog o kaya naman nagayuma. Hahaha!” Pabirong reply ni Yangyang.

“Tumigil ka na, _please_. Baka may makarinig pang ibang tao, mapagkamalan tayong _feeling famous_.” Sita ni Kun.

Lingid sa kaalaman ng magpinsan, may nagmamatiyag na talaga sa kanila kanina pa.

> _Dear crush,_
> 
> _Being normal is boring. Stay weird!_
> 
> _I **love** weird. *wink wink*_
> 
> _Always,_
> 
> _Your admirer_

“Hala siya! Meron uli!” Di napigilan ni Yangyang ang ang paghiyaw dahil sa iniwang note muli ng _secret admirer_ ni Kun. Mukhang aaraw-arawin ng kanyang manunuyo, at taliwas ito sa inaasahan ng binata. Aminado si Kun na di naman siya pangit, at sa totoo lang ay pogi talaga siya. Dahil dito, karamihan ng nagkakagusto sa kanya ay iyon lamang ang gusto - ang kanyang panlabas na kaanyuan.

“Tsk. Nagsasayang lang siya ng papel. At pinapaasa niya lang ako. Sinong masamang-loob ang gagawa nito? Nanahimik ako, parang awa.” Sa inis ni Kun, napunit yung papel na iniwan ng kanyang _secret admirer_. Di niya maiwasan ang mainis dahil tila laro lamang ito para sa nag-iiwan ng mga sulat sa kanya. Kung kaya ng iba na paglaruan ang feelings niya, puwes, di siya papayag. _This means_ **war**.

“Kuya, baka naman gusto ka lang talaga niya? Di naman mahirap na magkagusto sa'yo eh. Mabait ka, gwapo, matalino, at kahit smol ka, malaki naman ang _personality_ mo.” Paudyok na sagot ng pinsan. 

“Alam mo, _best in support_ ka talaga… daig mo pa ang _brief_.” Seryosong sagot ni Kun. 

“Alam mo, kaya wala sa'yong nagkakagusto eh. Ang _weird_ mo talaga! Kung ako sa'yo, magiging mabait ako diyan sa _secret admirer_ mo. Baka last na iyan eh.” 

“Ang _harsh_ mo ha! Inaano ka! Kanina lang _best in support_ ka, ngayon, daig mo pa ang baradong kubeta sa pagbara!” 

“EWW!!! KADIRI KA TALAGA!! BAKIT KA GANYAN!!!” Sigaw ni Yangyang na tila ba'y diring-diri sa nakakadiring pinsan niya. Tumatawa na lamang si Kun habang sinusundan ang nakababatang pinsan.

> _Dear crush,_
> 
> _Naniniwala ako sa kasabihang 'maraming nakakakilala sa'yo, pero unti lang ang nakakaintindi sa'yo’._
> 
> _Sana bigyan mo ako ng pagkakataong ipakita sa'yo na kaya kitang intindihin, dahil di ko naman ito papasukin, kung ikaw ay masasaktan lamang sa akin._
> 
> _Nawa'y mabigyan ako ng kaunting pag-asa, na mas makilala ka pa._
> 
> _Nakikiusap na mapagbigyan,_
> 
> _Iyong taga-hanga_

“KUYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAKANANG HABA NG HURRRR!!!” Kilig na kilig si Yangyang sa liham na iniwan ng _secret admirer_ ni Kun.

“Oo na! Nyeta! Tigilan mo ang pag-alog mo sa akin, parang awa!!!! _My brain_!!!” pakiusap ng nakatatanda bilang mga ilang minuto na rin siyang inaalog ng pinsan. Malakas siya pero nakapanghihina rin (sa kilig!) yung nabasa nya kaya ayun, nagpapaalog na lang ang ating bida.

“Sows, kilig to the bones ka naman. Wag ako.”

“Oo na! Punyeta. Nakakakilig nga, di ko pa rin siya kilala.” Reply ni Kun with a pout. Because _he_ cute.

“Alam ko na! Replyan mo kaya? Hala, ang sweet nun. Huhu. UWU” Kinikilig talaga si Yangyang. Parang siya yung may admirer. Nahiya si Kun.

“ _Uwu_ ka diyan. Umuwi ka na. Late na kaya.”

“Gusto mo lang mapag-isa. I get it, kuya. Hintayin lang kita sa may _guardhouse_. Yiiii… GANDAHAN MO SULAT MO HA!”

“OO NA! NYEMAS. LAYAS!” Sabay hampas ni Kun ng folder niya kay Yangyang nang magtanda ang pinsan.

Ngayong wala na siyang _distraction_ , nilabas ni Kun ang liham na ginawa niya noong nakaraang gabi. Matagal niya na rin namang iniisip na sumagot sa kanyang lihim na tagasulat. Nais niya lang magpasalamat dahil sa simpleng paraan, napapasaya siya nito.

Matapos iwan ay umuwi na rin si Kun.

> _Dear **Kun** ,_
> 
> _Maraming salamat sa liham. Maaaring huli na rin ito, dahil nakiusap kang itigil ko na rin ang pagsusulat sa iyo._
> 
> _Gusto ko lang magpasalamat dahil kahit papaano ay binigyan mo ako ng pag-asa. Kahit sa alok na pakikipagkaibigan muna, nabigyan ako ng lubos na saya._
> 
> _Takits sa klase!_
> 
> _Lubos na nagpapasalamat,_
> 
> **_Ten_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start writing again and to write for NCT/WayV only from this day onwards. 
> 
> This was previously published for another ship from another fandom. But I deleted that and revamped the fic. Hence, here it is. :)
> 
> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ^^
> 
> Happy birthday, Kun! :D IniiBIG kita, da-ge! ♡


End file.
